


too long since I've been a fool.

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Just everyone being cuties, Mentioned Abuse, Multi, No lesbians die I promise, Slow Burn, The slowest, actually no one dies, just angst city, no pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finally was able to move away from her abusive father in California to live with her uncle, Gustus. Moving across the country means a completely new life, a completely new start. In Arkadia she makes new friends, new enemies, and overall feels content with her life for once. </p><p>Clarke has plenty of friends and goes to a lot of parties, yet she still miraculously maintains her good grades. Despite how put together she may seem at first glance, she actually has no idea what she's going to do with her life. Her mother pushing her to get a boyfriend isn't really helping, either.</p><p>The two girls unknowingly develop feelings for each other, and neither of them have a clue why or how and what to do with these feelings.</p><p>AKA Clarke and Lexa are both fools in love and aren't quite sure how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start to a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes and bad writing. I don't write much and just felt inspired, so it probably won't really be that good.
> 
> NO ONE WILL BE IN PAIN, NO ONE DESERVES PAIN IN THIS FIC! JUST CUTIES BEING CUTE.

Lexa let out a deep sigh as she paced back and forth anxiously in the hall in front of Principle Jaha’s office. Gustus had a meeting with Thelonious Jaha to decide her place in her new school, Ark High School. Lexa had only moved in with her uncle a week ago, yet she’s heard the word “special case” at least 50 times, and had to sit in far too many offices and sign too many papers already.

Lexa had been “homeschooled” by her father Titus, but was put under the custody of her uncle recently. Titus had blamed Lexa for his mistakes and for her mother’s death, and he had even treated her as worse than garbage on his down days. Lexa had lived with it for years, though, and savored those few moments when he would smile at her and actually give affection. She’d never told anyone until a few months ago, when Anya had asked about Titus when she’d visited after a few years away. She had confessed to her cousin about how her father treated her.

“Lexa, that’s emotional and physical abuse. That is really not okay, and I’m getting to try to get you out of that house as soon as possible. You deserve so much better than that, you really should have told me sooner, babe,” Anya had honestly said then.

Anya stayed true to her word, and now Lexa had moved to Arkadia, away from her father, to start a new life. She had to take many, many tests to assess her knowledge, since Lexa hadn’t been put into an official school since her mother’s death a few years ago. She did study, though, at night while Titus had slept. Lexa loved school, and she gladly would sacrifice sleep to make sure she could learn.

Now all Lexa needed to do was wait to find out if all of the lack of sleep was worth it. Lexa had finally decided against pacing around the hall after getting a couple weird looks from other students that were making their way to class, and instead she tapped her foot and wrung her hands in front of her, anxiety growing every minute Gustus didn’t show up. 

She immediately straightened up and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when the door finally cracked open, and Gustus slipped into the hallway.

“Well?” Lexa breathed out.

A giant grin broke out on Gustus’s face and he pulled Lexa into a giant bear hug. “You did it, buddy! You made it in, you’re gunna be a sophomore next week!”

“Yes!” Lexa fist pumped the air and wrapped her arms around Gustus. “I can’t believe it!”

“You better believe it, kiddo. In fact, Jaha told me that you had gotten well over average on every single one of the tests,” Gustus said as he peeled himself from Lexa’s tight grip and looked the ecstatic girl in the eyes.

“I did?” Lexa gasped as her smile grew even larger.

“You totally did. I’m so proud of you, you’re so strong. Anya and I love you to bits for it.”

Lexa felt tears prickling in her eyes at the admission, and saw how Gustus’s eyes shined with admiration and love. “Thank you so much,” she whispered with a sniff. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever done this much for her, much less shown her such strong affection so easily.

Gustus brought up a strong hand and whipped a tear that had escaped Lexa’s eye. “Don’t thank me, you only have yourself to thank,” He said with a sad smile. “Now we should go, you still got another office to visit today.”

“Do I have another appointment?” Lexa asked as she pushed up her glasses to wipe her eyes free of moisture. 

“You sure do,” Gustus said and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder. “Therapy’s gunna be a regular thing for a long while, it’s good for you.”

Lexa only nodded and let her uncle lead her down the hall to his old red truck.

 

 

 

Excitement and anxiety ran through Lexa’s veins right when she awoke to her alarm blaring. Today was finally her first day of high school. She got to take classes and get to turn homework. She got to complain about teachers and hate group projects.

She quickly turned the alarm off and shot up from her bed, and basically ran to the bathroom across the hall, bristling with newfound energy.

“Excited, huh?” She heard Gustus call after her from the kitchen.

“Definitely!” Lexa shouted back with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

She brushing her teeth, putting in her new contacts, took a quick shower, and she had finally left the bathroom after drying her hair and applying her makeup. She was greeted by the scent of homemade pancakes, and she couldn’t help but quickly rushing to her new room, which was formerly Anya’s before she moved out, and pulled the outfit she picked the day before out of her closet. Black skinny jeans and a white blouse, topped off with her favorite black leather jacket. She wanted to look good, but not too formal at the same time, so that’s what she ended up with.

Lexa heard a heavy knock at the door as she finished pulling on her belt. She grabbed the black SwissGear backpack Gustus had bought her and swung open the door to find Gustus standing there with a pink apron that said “Kiss the chef” and a heaping plate of pancakes that were topped with syrup and butter.

“I made you chocolate chip pancakes, I hope they’re still you’re favorite,” he said with a grin.

Lexa had to stifle a laugh that arose at seeing her uncle in the apron. It was a funny sight, seeing such a large, bearded man with tattoos in a pink apron that seemed a size too small for him. 

Lexa nodded and took the pancakes from Gustus. “They’re definitely still a favorite, especially yours,” Lexa answered and smiled back at him.

Gustus stepped into the room and pulled Lexa to the bed in the middle of the room, and carefully made her sit on the floor beside it. 

“Eat your pancakes, I’m gonna braid your hair,” He informed her after seeing Lexa’s perplexed expression.

Gustus sat behind Lexa on the bed and began pulling her brown, curly locks into an intricate braid at the back of her head. Lexa gladly ate the pancakes in a comfortable silence, the sound of metal scrapping the plate filling the otherwise silent room. 

Lexa cherished every second in the quiet, tender moment with her uncle. She had never gotten such bonding moments with her father, and she was so grateful she was still able to experience such strong affection. Lexa felt her heart grow warm and heavy when she felt Gustus’s fingers gently scrape her scalp to pull back more hair.

“I’m finished,” Gustus informed Lexa after a few minutes, and stood up in front of her and grabbed the empty plate from her hands before pulling her up onto her feet. 

“Woah, Lex, are you okay?” Gustus asked, voice dripping with concern as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. “Did I hurt you?”

Lexa had finally noticed the tears streaming down her face and let out a wet chuckle. “I’m fine. I’m sorry I keep getting all emotional like this, It’s just… I’ve never had this before. Thank you,” She said and placed her hand over Gustus’s, giving a small squeeze. 

“Really, don’t thank me Lexa. I would do it all again in a heartbeat if given the choice again,” he said and wiped her stray tears with a thumb. “I love you, okay? Never forget that.”

“I love you too,” Lexa replied with a small, but genuine smile.

“I’m gunna put the plate away, meet me out at the truck okay? Don’t wanna be late on your first day of school,” Gustus said with a wink as he pulled away.

Lexa gave a nod of acknowledgement and pulled her backpack back up onto her shoulder. She followed Gustus out of the room to make her way back to the bathroom to check her makeup. 

As expected, the tears had caused her mascara run. Lexa quickly scrubbed off the ruined makeup with soap and grabbed her mascara and eyeliner, deciding to do it in the truck to save time. She had learned how to do it in a vehicle since she would do it in the car when she would go out somewhere with her old friends, just so Titus wouldn’t know.

Lexa quickly jogged out to the truck, finding Gustus had already beat her to it and was ready to leave.

“There’s my little princess!” He exclaimed as she climbed into the front seat and rested her backpack on her lap.

Lexa shot Gustus a glare. “Don’t call me that,” she huffed with faux annoyance, trying to suppress a smile that gave away her happiness.

Gustus chuckled as he pulled the truck out of the driveway. “Alright, my little warrior.”

The drive to Ark High School was only a few minutes long, so Lexa rushed to put on her makeup. By the time she had finally finished applying it, she could already see the gigantic school up ahead. 

Lexa tightly gripped her bag as anxiety swirled around in her stomach. She still couldn't believe she was going to school for the first time in years, in a town she knew absolutely nothing about. She shot Gustus a panicked look as he pulled up to the drop-off zone. 

“What if I embarrass myself? What if I don’t actually know anything? I’m gunna be so confused, I joined so late into the year--”

“Lexa, you’re gunna do great,” Gustus cut Lexa off before she could ramble more, “I’m sure the teachers will make sure you’re up to date on everything when you get to their class. Go kick their asses for me.” He gave her an encouraging push on the shoulder. “Remember, I put your lunch money in the front pocket. Gotta put some meat on those bones of yours.”

“You’re right," Lexa said and let out a deep sigh, "Thank you, Gustus. I’ll see you later. Love you!”

“Love you too!” Gustus called back in reply after Lexa as she pulled herself out of the truck. Lexa gave him a small wave and marched into the school with her head high as he pulled his truck back onto the road.

No one paid Lexa mind as she stared down at the class schedule Jaha had given her the week before, and made her way through the crowd to the locker she was told was hers. When she had finally found it, she saw a brunette with a ponytail, a red leather jacket, and a leg brace at the locker neighboring hers. 

“Hey,” Lexa said to get the girl’s attention as she walked up and held out her hand, “My name is Lexa, I’m gunna be your new locker neighbor for the rest of the year.”

The girl took her hand and gave a firm shake as she looked Lexa up and down. After seemingly deciding Lexa passed some kind of first meeting test, she finally said with a sly grin, “Name’s Raven, certified genius. Pleasure to meet you Lexa.”

“Pleasure is mine, Raven the certified genius,” Lexa easily quipped back with a smile and opened her locker, not catching the amused smile Raven sent her. She made a mental note to go to the office soon and ask for a lock to put on her locker, while she put away her backpack and grabbed her books for the upcoming classes she had listed on her schedule. Science and calculus, her favorites.

Raven was already walking away from her locker when Lexa realized she actually had no idea how to get to Marcus Kane’s class for homeroom and science.

“Raven, wait! Do you know how to get to Mr. Kane’s class?” Lexa asked and quickly stepped to Raven’s side.

Raven looked at Lexa thoughtfully for a moment. “I do, but you’ll have to carry my books for me while I walk you there as a payment.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up her forehead at the proposal. She opened her mouth to reply, but her words transformed into a grunt when Raven threw her textbooks onto the ones she was already carrying without waiting for an answer.

“Thanks, hon,” Raven said with a wink and began walking away again. She stopped to look at Lexa when she realized the girl wasn’t following her. 

“Are you coming or not?” Raven called to her, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Lexa shook off her confusion and jogged to catch up to Raven, zig-zagging through the stragglers who hadn’t made it to their class yet.

“So Marcus is your homeroom and science teacher too?” Lexa asked when she had made it to Raven’s side.

“Yeah, he’s pretty chill. I’m sure he won’t mind we’re late, either, so stop looking like a cute little dog that got caught rummaging through the fridge.”

Lexa let out a huff of annoyance. “I do not look cute or little,” Lexa argued.

Raven chuckled and gave Lexa a smirk. “Keep telling yourself that, greeny. Anyway, this is it, Class 3C. It’s not far from our lockers luckily,” she said and motioned to the door they had stopped in front of.

Raven opened the door and walked in, and stayed to hold it open for Lexa. Her eyes quickly scanned the large classroom that was filled up with tired high school students that were locked in conservations among themselves. At the front of the room, Marcus Kane sat at a desk flipping through a stack of papers.

Kane’s eyes flicked up and followed Raven and Lexa as they silently moved across the room to Raven’s desk, which was seated in the middle of the row against the furthest wall. Lexa dropped off the textbooks she had carried for Raven and looked around the room for a seat that was vacant.

“Desk behind me is empty, you can take that one,” Raven quietly informed Lexa. 

Lexa gave her a curt nod and sat in the desk behind Raven. After she had settled in and tucked her books into her desk, Mr. Kane stood up and started the attendance for the day.

“Alright everyone, shush. It’s time to take attendance, you know the drill. Say ‘here’ when I say your name,” He called out to the class.

Lexa didn’t think her name would have been added to the list already, so she diverted her attention away from the teacher as he called names and took the time to check out her new classmates. 

Raven was locked in a hushed conversation with the girl with long, black hair that sat in front of her, and the Asian boy with black hair that sat to Raven’s right seemed to be contributing a comment here and then to the conversation.

“Monty Green?”

“Here,” the Asian boy called back.

“Lexa Woods?” Marcus said.

Lexa’s eyes immediately snapped up to the teacher’s searching ones. 

Lexa cleared her throat and replied, “Here.”

Everyone turned to look at Lexa, wanting to see the owner of the unfamiliar name and voice. She felt their stares tingling her skin, and she immediately felt immensely uncomfortable as she squirmed in her seat.

“Ah, you must be the new student Principle Jaha was telling me about. Why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself to the class?” Marcus said and gave an encouraging smile.

Lexa pushed back her chair and stood up, straightening herself and lifting up her chin. “My name is Lexa Woods, I moved here from California and I now live with my uncle,” Lexa said, brimming with confidence as she looked around the class, making eye contact with random classmates.

“Is that all?” Marcus asked.

Lexa just gave a small nod and pulled herself back into her chair, giving Raven a toothy grin when the girl turned around to give Lexa a thumbs up.

“Okay, class, homeroom is over. We are going to start working on the biology unit today. Open up to page 307 in your textbook,” Marcus called out.

“Nice job, hottie,” Raven leaned over and whispered to Lexa with a wink as Marcus continued his lesson. “You seem totally mysterious and cool now. Like me.”

“Hottie?” Lexa mumbled in question, seemingly to herself.

“Yeah, you totally got it, hot stuff,” Raven replied as if it were completely obvious.

Mr. Kane beat Lexa to a reply. “Is there something you’d like to share that is so much more important than my lesson, Reyes?” he asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

“No, Mr. Kane. I was just telling Lexa that she’s hot,” Raven replied with a smirk and sunk back into her chair again.

Someone in the class snorted and Kane rolled his eyes. “Well do me a favor and tell Woods she’s ‘hot’ outside of class please,” he said and turned to the board again, continuing his lesson on human biology.

Lexa was glad she was seated next to the window, because it allowed her to have something to look at while Marcus went over material she’d read about dozens of times already. 

She watched as birds came and went, and watched as squirrels hopped their way across the field. She took note of every species of bird, and every kind of flower and tree she could recognize.

Before she knew it, the bell had rung and everyone was scrambling out of their seats, trying to get out as fast as they could as if they'd burn if they stayed a second longer.

Lexa grabbed her books and rushed from her seat, knowing she’d probably get lost on the way to her next class. Today was going to be a hell of a long day.


	2. Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the dynamic between clarke and raven. I live for a strong brotp between these two, so the entire chapter is literally just them being idiots and talking a lot. Octaven begins to rise.
> 
> Only slight Clexa progress, Clarke just sees Lexa for the first time. From a distance. dont kill me, I just want a super slow burn.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she listened to Raven ramble on again. It was only at most ten minutes into second period, and she was already speaking at 50 miles an hour.

“Raven, were here to research not talk,” Clarke interrupted and glared at the talkative girl.

“It wasn’t my idea to come to the library, anyway. We both know I can do this project in my sleep,” Raven said and leaned back in her uncomfortable chair, as if to emphasize her point.

“Not all of us are geniuses, thank you very much.”

“So you do admit I’m a genius!” Raven exclaimed and hit Clarke’s shoulder playfully.

Clarke rolled her eyes and rubbed her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, miss certified genius. Can you just help me? This is both of our grades at stake here.”

Raven let out whine and said in a toddler voice, “Claa-r-keey, can’t we just do it lateeer? I’ll even do the research you don't wanna do.” 

“You’ll search up about the history of monarchy, democracy, and communism? You’re such a doll, thank you!” Clarke sing-songed and clapped her hands together.

Raven let out a long sigh. “You know how much I hate government!” She complained and face-planted onto Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t like it either. I’ll be doing research about the Renaissance while you suffer!” Clarke let out an evil laugh and closed the laptop she had borrowed from the library.

“You like the Renaissance, you art nerd! That’s not fairrrr!” Raven whined.

“You’re the one who wants to chat away for the rest of the period. You said you can write this in your sleep, anyway,” Clarke said with feigned innocence.

“About the Industrial Revolution, yeah! Science, bitch, not government!” Raven argued and pouted.

“Well, you better make the pain and suffering worth it. Talk it up, my dude.”

Raven’s eyes lit up again at the reminder of her past conversation. “Oh, yeah! As I was saying before, there’s a new girl and I got to meet her last period,” she chittered excitedly and squirmed in her seat.

“A new girl? Please don’t tell me you tried to hit on her already.”

“Not technically. I called her hottie and hot stuff, but no blatant flirting. Not really my type,” Raven said with a wave of her hand, as if dismissing the topic.

Clarke couldn’t help the bark of laughter that erupted from her throat, causing a few working students to turn their heads to look at them. 

“Raven Reyes strikes again, making painfully straight girls question their sexuality,” Clarke called out with a fake announcer’s voice and put her arm around her friend’s shoulders, ignoring the glares they got.

“I don’t know, my gaydar sorta goes off around her. You know the gaydar never lies,” Raven stated matter-of-factly.

“The same gaydar that said Keila White was gay when she actually ended up being a raging homophobe?” Clarke asked and quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m still convinced she’s queer. Nobody wears that many flannels and is straight at the same time.”

Clarke clutched her chest in faux offense and gaped at Raven. “I do!”

“Clarke, we both know you’re not straight. _Everyone_ knows you’re not straight. In middle school your braces were the colors of the bi-flag for goodness sake.”

“Out and proud, motherfucker,” Clarke replied and shot up her middle finger at nothing in particular.

Raven rolled her eyes and shifted in a futile attempt to get comfortable in her seat. “You do you, Griffin. When Keila goes to the high school reunion in a few years with a pretty girl in her arm, I’ll be sure that you’re the first person I call to say ‘I told you so.’”

“The chances of you going to the reunion are slim to none, Raven. You hate Arkadia, and I think all of the teachers at this school would be willing to vouch for that.”

“The pain of having to see all of those dicks’ faces again is worth proving, once again, that I’m the greatest,” Raven said with a smirk, “not that no one has any doubts.”

Clarke just shot Raven a look and lightly shoved her shoulder, before she standing up and grabbing the laptop and her books. Raven was bent over in a fit of laughter, slapping her knee as if it were the funniest thing that has ever happened to her. When she looked up and noticed Clarke walking away, her laughter immediately died off and she shot up as she hurriedly grabbed her books. 

“Hey-wait-where are you going!” Raven called after Clarke as she hurried towards her.

Clarke looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with a clearly bewildered Raven chasing after her. “We’re gunna ditch class, genius. Then we’re gunna sit under the bleachers and make fun of all of the people in gym whilst we snack on goodies,” She replied with a devilish grin.

“I may be the greatest, Griffin, but I sure love the way your brain works.”

“Are you sure that's the only thing you love?” Clarke asked with a wink.

Raven just snorted at the comeback.

 

After an expedition across the school consisting of whispered curses, and weaving in and out of empty rooms to avoid wandering staff, the duo finally had made it under the bleachers and the scorching sun with arms full of a variety of snacks gotten from a vending machine.

Gym class has been out in the field for the past week playing soccer, and the soccer team was having a field day with it. Apparently no one else knew how to run and kick a ball, because they had complete control over the field and mowed past everyone like it was as easy as breathing.

Clarke and Raven had a field day with it as well since it was the most amusing thing to watch. A ton of out of shape high schoolers who played like they never touched a ball before, trying against only a small handful of athletes.

There were only 15 people in total on the soccer team, and the only ones who currently had gym was Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy. Ironically, the only people on the team Raven and Clarke really knew.

“Oh, oh, look at that guy Clarke!” Raven exclaimed as she pointed to a tall, lanky boy stumbling across the field like he wasn’t used to walking on his own feet. When he turned his head slightly towards them, the two realized with a gasp that it was Jasper.

“Oh my god, Jasper can’t run for shit! I completely forgot he had gym right now too!” Raven laughed and covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to prevent Lays chips from flying everywhere out of her mouth.

Clarke was wheezing from uncontrollable laughter by this point, and Raven didn’t help her at all. She kept pointing out different people, and each one only managed to be goofier than the last.

Clarke clutched Raven’s shirt in a futile attempt to get her to stop, smacking at her pointing hand, and the brunette began snorting from laughing so hard. The noise only fueled Clarke’s laughter even more, and all she could do by this point was clutch her stomach and balk out her silent laughter. 

Before she knew it, the Gatorade Clarke was drinking before was shooting out of her nose and dripping down her chin, which in turn only caused Raven to turn into a tomato and slam her hands repeatedly on the ground with breathy laughter.

The two laid on the ground, bodies spasming with laughter, until their lungs were too tired and empty to keep going. They laid there in the grass long after their labored breaths steadied; listening to the shouts, screams and taunts of the nearby students, and letting the usually tame Ohio sun beat down on them.

Clarke loved the quieter moments of life like this, the silence speaking so much more for the happy moment than words ever could. She was definitely an extrovert through and through, but Clarke still loved being able to just exist and enjoy someone’s company without feeling the necessity to fill it up without endless blabbering. All of her other loud friends never allowed for nice moments like this, Raven was the only exception.

Raven and Clarke understood each other like no one else had underneath the constant teasing and joking, and they had much more in common with each other than they would ever admit. They both were incredibly sensitive and had immensely creative minds, and would always get teased when they’d give in to their strong creative urges and leave their friends to go home to make something. 

Clarke’s hands always itched to draw, to express an idea or memory and create something completely new onto a canvas. To get her hands covered in paint that wouldn’t completely disappear until a few days later, and already getting new paint marks before they can ever go away fully. A constant reminder of the one thing she consistently loved doing, making something that she can be proud of and remind her that she does, in fact, have something going for her.

Raven always wants to build. To fix things. Make something completely new out of just scraps and a couple of tools, and to use just her brain and hands to make a difference in something. No matter how difficult or small the project, the feeling after a machine comes finally to life makes her sore hands and dirty clothes completely worth it all. Her clothes always had a spot of grease somewhere; only had a small selection of her favorite clothes were free of stains. Anyone who would point them out would end up stuck listening to Raven gush on about her latest project and what she has to fix. Even when she wasn’t tinkering, her hands would always find something to fiddle with instead.

There was one thing both girls could agree on despite their creative differences: Blocks are the worst. 

When you just can’t figure out how to correctly portray an image. When you just can’t find the inspiration to create an idea, or can’t find the idea for your inspiration.

When you get stumped while working with something, and you just can’t figure out how to get it to work properly no matter how much time and material you put into it. 

It’s universally the most frustrating thing to deal with, and they sometimes call each other to complain when they can’t manage get anything done. It was one thing the two had easily bonded with over the past year, and brought them closer much faster than anyone could ever guess.

“Griffin, you got any more Lays? That exercise wore me out and I require more junk food,” Raven inquired, disrupting Clarke’s train of thought.

Clarke let out a small chuckle and sat up to look at the various plastic bags around her. 

“What’s the punchline?” Raven asked as she pulled herself up as well, resting her chin in her hand.

“Nothing, just thinking,” Clarke replied as she finally found a Lays bag. “Aha. Is barbeque fine?”

“Perfect!” Raven giddily took the bag and immediately popped it open to stuff her mouth with several chips at once. “Care to give me a penny for your thoughts? Also stop grinning at me like that, it’s creepy.” She said through a mouthful and a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Clarke hadn’t realized she was smiling until Raven had pointed it out, and she immediately schooled her face to be more neutral. “Sorry, Rae,” Clarke answered and played with the grass, suddenly finding it much more entertaining. “I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you and everyone else. I love you.”

Raven’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she swallowed, not expecting such a serious answer. “Jeez, Griff, do you have something important to tell me? Are you dying?” Raven asked and leaned over to put her fingers on the pulse point in Clarke’s neck, as if to check if she was still alive and well.

Clarke suddenly felt heat rise up her neck from embarrassment. Normally she kept such sentimental thoughts to herself, and had never really admitted how much she loved and cared for her friends. Unless she was drunk, of course. Drunk Clarke Griffin is the most honest Clarke you’ll ever meet, but of course the confession meant so much more sober and felt so much more embarrassing to say.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Don’t have to get all flustered on me,” Raven said and put her hands up in defeat. “But in all seriousness, I love you too. Never thought one of my bestest friends would come out of the shitstorm that was Finn Collins, but here you are.”

Clarke searched Raven’s brown eyes for any dishonesty, but after finding only complete truthfulness and love, she just nodded and turned her eyes back to the field, letting them fall back into silence again. The pair watched as the teams switch out for fresh players at the benches across from them for halftime with heavy hearts.

The silence didn’t feel calming at all this time around. It was heavy and emotional, filled with dozens of words that neither girls could find the courage to say. They both weren't very truthful when it came to their emotions towards people, due to a mutual developed distrust of others.

Instead, Raven settled on scooting closer to Clarke and intertwining their calloused hands together, squeezing it affectionately in an attempt to convey the thoughts both of them were too afraid to voice. 

_I love you._

Clarke got the message, and gave Raven a small, meaningful smile in return. 

_Like family._

Content with the exchange, the girls focused their attention on the pitifully unfair match taking place before them. Neither made the effort to pull away their hands as they snacked and pointed out different people that caught their eye.

“That chick over there is pretty damn good. The brunette. I can’t really recognize her from here, is she on the soccer team?” Clarke asked and she pointed out the girl running across the middle of the field, easily snaking around her opponents with grace as she guided the ball in front of her.

Raven squinted at the figure running down the field, trying to make out the girl’s face. “No, I can hardly tell that her hair is brown in the first place. What do you think I am, an actual bird?”

Clarke scoffed at the rhetorical question. “As if you’d be a bird. You’d be more like a dolphin or something,” Clarke answered, “they’re smart and think of ways to overcome their predators. Like sharks, for example. Dolphins totally kill sharks.”

“Are you a shark then?” Raven asked and innocently batted her eyelashes at Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the implication and replied, “No, I’m obviously not a shark. That’s like calling me a Gryffindor.” 

“Whaaaat?” Raven gasped, “You’re totally a Gryffindor!”

“No, we both know I’m totally a Slytherin! I’m cunning and ambitious. On top of that, I’m pretty kind too. Before you even mention it, my name has no effect on the decision.”

“’Griffin’, ‘Gryffin’dor, it only makes sense Clarke. You’re not kind either, you’re just stupidly brave and bold. Face the facts right in front of your face and admit it,” Raven quipped and lightly bumped Clarke with her shoulder.

The two have had this exact argument easily a dozen times already, but they both always drag themselves into the debate nonetheless.

“You know what, I’m neither. I’ve decided that I’m actually a Ravenclaw this whole time,” Clarke said with finality.

Raven opened her mouth to argue, but closed her mouth as surprise etched into her face. “You know what, that could actually work. Creative, witty. It does suit you.”

“And you’re undeniably a Slytherin,” Clarke added.

“Hell right I am,” Raven replied with a sly smile. “I do sorta wish I were Ravenclaw though, just for the name.”

“You could just change your name to Slyth.”

Raven’s face contorted with disgust at the suggestion. “That name is not only absolutely terrible, but it would make me sound like a complete fuckboy. Hell to the no.”

“Come on, Raven, join the ‘boy’s name’ club with me!” Clarke said and wiggled her eyebrows.

“At least you share a name with Superman. That’s dope.”

“Only to you, nerd.”

“Shut up,” Raven just muttered in reply and let her eyes scan over the people on the soccer field again. 

All of their friends were benched, so she just tried to recognize any familiar faces. When her gaze fell onto the brunette again, her eyes widened with realization. 

“Hey, Clarke, you know that brunette you pointed out before? The one over there, kicking everyone’s asses out of town?” Raven asked as she pointed to the far left of the field, where the girl was currently battling two other players for possession of the ball.

“Yeah, what about her?” Clarke quizzically replied and let her eyes follow Raven’s finger.

“She’s totally that new girl I met this morning that I was telling you about, Lexa Woods.”

“Lexa,” Clarke muttered under breath, testing out the unfamiliar name on her tongue. Unique and pretty, she definitely wouldn't mind repeating it a lot. “You’re right, she is definitely hot.”

“I mean, I know I’m always right, but how do you know? You can’t even see her face, are you finally revealing your secret psychic powers to me?” 

Clarke slightly frowned as she thought about it. She didn’t actually have a single clue as to how Lexa actually looked, and only had a figure to base her appearance on. She just had a feeling. “I don't know, I guess most athletes are just hot. Just look at the soccer team, they’re all stunning.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Raven absently agreed with a small nod, already lost in her thoughts as her gaze fell onto the distant forms of their friends resting on the benches across from the field. 

Clarke smirked when she looked over and saw Raven with a dreamy look on her face. There was no doubt that her thoughts were currently being plagued by a certain fiery brunette.

Her best friend was definitely head over heels in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, leave some feedback or some (constructive) criticism! I don't consider myself a writer in any aspect, and learned that I sort of ramble-write a lot. Hope you don't mind that. I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> slowest of all angsty fluffy burns.
> 
> follow me on my new blog dedicated to all that is gay, lexathesmolheda.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more! Also let me know if you want Octaven or Linctavia. I'm leaning for Octaven, but ultimately it's up to you lovelies. 
> 
> Follow my 99.99% gay blog at http://lexathesmolheda.tumblr.com. Tell me how stupid I am there!
> 
> Lexa's a fucking nerd and she doesn't even know, i love it so much. Next chapter will be Clarke's POV.


End file.
